Actes de bonté
by Random1377
Summary: En pleine nuit, une dispute réveille Asuka et la jeune fille décide d'enquêter sur ce qu'elle a entendu. Ce qu'elle va découvrir la forcera à revoir ses positions sur les enfants, la famille et l'amour. Classé Rcar abordant des sujets pouvant choque


_Avertissement: Neon Genesis Evangelion est la propriété des Studios Gainax et non celle de l'auteur de cette fic._

**Actes de bonté**   
**Ecrit par Random1377**  
Traduit de l'anglais par Seele-13

"C'est absolument hors de question!"

Asuka Soryu Langley se réveilla et se redressa sur son lit avant de cligner des yeux dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" marmonna la jeune fille en se massant les yeux pour regarder son horloge. "Deux heures du matin?! J'espère que c'est vraiment important, sinon..."

Elle sortit ses jambes de sous les couvertures, se leva et traversa sa chambre en bâillant. En se rapprochant de la porte, elle reconnut la voix de la personne qui venait de la réveiller.

Elle avait presque atteint le seuil de sa chambre quand Misato Katsuragi (la femme qui avait récemment anéanti tous les espoirs qu'elle portait sur Ryoji Kaji) se fit à nouveau entendre: "Je m'y oppose! Il est hors de question que tu..." Le Major ne finit pas sa phrase.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" murmura Asuka en faisant sur la pointe des pieds le dernier mètre vers sa porte et en collant son oreille contre le panneau en bois. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de respirer le plus discrètement possible, mais elle n'entendit que très faiblement la réponse d'un homme 

"C'est la meilleure chose à faire..." répondit la voix masculine. "Et Asuka dort. Il ne faut pas la réveiller."

'Kaji?' pensa Asuka, pleine d'espoir. 'Ils ont peut-être une dispute...' Depuis la nuit où elle avait embrassé Shinji Ikari, son autre colocataire, la jeune fille avait péniblement admis que Kaji et Misato étaient à nouveau ensemble... mais maintenant, peut-être... peut-être avait-elle une nouvelle chance! 

Elle se concentra sur les voix qui semblaient provenir du salon.

"Elle a l'air de dormir", répliqua Misato. "Et n'essaye pas de changer de sujet... Tu ne vas pas épouser cette fille!"

"Epouser??" répéta une Asuka abasourdie, avant de mettre la main devant la bouche.

La jeune fille attendit nerveusement, espérant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendue. 'Si Kaji se marie', pensa-t-elle tristement, 'Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Il est parfait... Je ne pourrai jamais trouver quelqu'un comme-'

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de l'homme. Asuka décida qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Kaji - qui d'autre pouvait parler de mariage avec Misato à cette heure? "Misato... Je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas faire autrement parce qu'elle... elle est enceinte."

Asuka réussit à garder le silence... avec beaucoup de difficulté. Kaji, père! Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Misato soupira. "Je suis trop fatiguée pour discuter de ça maintenant... J'ai besoin de trouver une bière... de la boire puis d'en prendre une autre... et une autre... et une autre... jusqu'à ce que j'aie oublié que cette conversation a eu lieu. Demain, c'est mon jour de repos et je compte bien faire la même chose." Sa voix devint encore plus dure. "Et après-demain, nous en reparlerons. Jusqu'à ce moment-là ... Jusqu'à ce moment-là, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne me croises pas."

"Je comprends", répondit l'autre voix. "Et je suis désolé."

"Ouais", répondit Misato d'une voix maussade. "Moi aussi. Bonne nuit."

Après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer, Asuka attendit plusieurs minutes avant de pousser le panneau de sa porte et de sortir de sa chambre. Les chambres de ses deux colocataires étaient fermées mais leurs lumières étaient allumées. 'Est-ce que Shinji lui aussi a entendu leur dispute?' se demanda la jeune fille. 'Il a le sommeil léger... mais je ne sais pas comment il fait pour dormir avec la lumière allumée .'

Elle décida d'en discuter avec lui demain matin, même si l'idée même de parler avec le Third Child du mariage possible de Kaji la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. "Je n'aurai qu'à lui demander s'il a entendu quelque chose cette nuit", murmura-t-elle en refermant sa porte et en retournant dans son lit.

Elle sourit en pensant à son ingéniosité et commença à convaincre mentalement Kaji qu'épouser une femme parce qu'elle était enceinte était une mauvaise idée... et elle pourrait peut-être aussi le convaincre de sortir avec quelqu'un de plus jeune.

"Quelqu'un de plus jeune... et de plus intelligent..." murmura-t-elle en se replaçant sous les couvertures. "Quelqu'un... qui t'aime..."

Elle s'endormit en souriant, imaginant déjà le jour où Kaji lui confesserait son amour. 

**

Misato leva les yeux de sa troisième canette de bière de la matinée quand Asuka rentra dans la cuisine. "Tu as l'air horriblement heureuse", fit-elle remarquer à la jeune fille après avoir fini sa bière. "Tu as fait de beaux rêves?" Misato n'était à vrai dire pas du tout intéressée par les raisons qui poussaient Asuka à sourire comme une idiote - elle pensait à des choses beaucoup plus importantes ... comme par exemple, à un certain mâle complètement entêté qu'elle allait bientôt devoir tuer.

Elle fit la grimace en ouvrant une autre bière.

"Mmm, hmm..." fredonna Asuka en ouvrant le frigo pour prendre du jus d'orange. "Un très, très beau rêve, en fait." Elle jeta un coup d'il dans le salon. "Hé, où est passé le seigneur des losers?"

Misato reposa violemment sa bière et cela fit sursauter Asuka. "Si tu parles de Shinji", lui répondit rapidement la jeune femme, "Il est parti plus tôt ce matin."

Asuka fut surprise par la colère qu'elle percevait dans la voix de Misato. 'Il a dû entendre ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière et lui en aura parlé avant que je ne me réveille...' en déduisit-elle. 'Mauvais timing...'

Misato regarda la table pendant une longue minute de silence, puis ajouta doucement, "Tu devrais partir pour l'école."

"Ouais", répondit la rouquine. "J'y vais."

Elle prit son cartable et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans prononcer un mot, déterminée à soutirer au Third Child toutes les informations qu'il aurait pu apprendre.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de l'école, Asuka rencontra son amie, Hikari Horaki. "Asuka!" lui cria la déléguée. "Attends-moi!" 

La Second Child fit une pause et se mit à taper du pied, impatiente. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-elle. "Je dois retrouver mon idiot de colocataire."

Hikari rejoignit son amie et se mit à faire non de la tête. "Il ne vient pas en cours aujourd'hui."

"Et pourquoi?" demanda Asuka, complètement déconcertée.

Hikari haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Il est passé chez moi avant que je ne parte pour me prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'avertir de son absence parce que je suis la déléguée. Et il voulait aussi que je te donne ça." Elle tendit un sac en papier marron à Asuka.

Asuka le prit, l'ouvrit et étudia son contenu. "C'est... le déjeuner ", fit-elle, surprise.

Hikari se gratta le crâne, apparemment troublée. "J'ai essayé de découvrir ce qui se passait... mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de m'en parler", expliqua-t-elle à son amie d'un air gêné. "Mais il a dit qu'il serait là demain. J'ai pensé que c'était lié à la Nerv... mais si tu n'es pas au courant..."

Asuka hocha la tête. "Je verrai cela quand je rentrerai", dit-elle d'un ton décidé. "Il ne pourra pas me cacher ses secrets!" 'Est-ce qu'il est parti parler à Kaji?' se demanda-t-elle durant le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'école. 'Non... Ils ne se parlent que rarement. Shinji ne doit pas être au courant. Et même s'il le savait, il n'aurait jamais le cran d'aller parler à Kaji de quelque chose qu'il a entendu au beau milieu de la nuit.'

Les deux jeunes filles entraient dans le hall de l'école quand un doute envahit l'esprit d'Asuka... un doute terrible et particulièrement inconcevable.

"Tu vas bien, Asuka?" demanda Hikari. "Tu as l'air pâle."

"Hikari", répondit la rousse. "Tu ne m'as pas dit la semaine dernière que Tomoe est souvent malade depuis un certain temps?"

La brunette hocha la tête et ses sourcils froncés trahirent sa confusion. "Oui. Mais quel est le rapport?"

Asuka fit une pause sur le seuil de leur classe. "Je te le dirai dans une minute..." répondit-elle, se sentant plutôt mal à l'aise en pensant à la jeune fille calme aux yeux noirs. 'Par pitié, faites que je me trompe...'

**

Tomoe Yokohama leva les yeux de son ordinateur quand la rouquine s'approcha d'elle, s'arrêta en face de son bureau, avant de croiser les bras et de se mettre à la dévisager avec une expression bizarre sur le visage.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi... Asuka?" demanda-t-elle poliment, même si elle semblait presque lutter pour prononcer le nom de la jeune fille. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui cachait une partie du visage.

"Tu en es à quel mois?" répondit la pilote calmement. 

Tomoe devint pâle. "Comment es-tu au courant?" murmura-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un les regardait.

"Ton père travaille à la Nerv, non?" continua la rouquine. "Tu vas le voir souvent au travail... n'est-ce pas?"

Tomoe baissa les yeux. "O-Oui", bégaya-t-elle. "Mais il vient juste d'être muté..." Elle se força à croiser le regard d'Asuka. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Pourquoi viens-tu m'embêter?" Tomoe savait que le ton de sa voix devait paraître désespéré... voire paniqué, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse seule.

Elle n'eut pas cette chance. L'autre fille posa ses mains sur le bureau et se pencha vers elle. "Je sais qui est le père..." murmura Asuka.

Tomoe se releva brutalement. "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?" murmura-t-elle d'une voie rauque en tentant de ne pas laisser paraître sa peur.

"Reste loin de lui", répondit Asuka, impassible. "Il est à moi."

Les pupilles de Tomoe se dilatèrent sous l'effet du choc. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. "A toi?" murmura-t-elle en se demandant si elle n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. "Quel genre de malade es-tu?!" hurla-t-elle en repoussant Asuka et en s'enfuyant vers la porte, les yeux remplis de larmes. 

'Comment quelqu'un peut-il être aussi cruel?" se demanda-t-elle en fuyant. 'Mon Dieu... Je veux mourir...'

**

"Mademoiselle Soryu", fit le principal de l'école en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau, "Pouvez-vous m'éclairer au sujet de la conversation que vous avez eue avec Mademoiselle Yokohama? Peut-être que je pourrais comprendre les motifs qui ont poussé la jeune fille à quitter l'école d'une façon aussi... précipitée."

Asuka regardait le dos de l'homme et se sentait plus confuse que jamais. Le ton du principal semblait presque... prudent, comme s'il essayait de découvrir ce qu'elle savait sans trop en révéler de son côté.

"Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'approcher de mon petit ami", répondit la jeune fille en altérant légèrement la vérité. "Elle a paniqué et s'est enfuie."

Toyo Harada n'était principal que depuis cinq ans et il ne se sentait pas particulièrement expérimenté à ce poste, même s'il connaissait bien les enfants. Et il en savait beaucoup plus que tout le reste de l'école -sauf un certain garçon- sur la situation de Tomoe Yokohama. Il savait aussi que toute cette histoire avait sans doute plus d'implications que ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui dire.

"Vraiment?" demanda calmement Toyo. "Une simple bagarre pour un garçon?" 

"C'est vrai", répondit d'une façon désinvolte Asuka. "Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle ne supporte pas de se faire rejeter."

Toyo soupira. "Mademoiselle Soryu..." commença-t-il en se détournant de la fenêtre pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Mademoiselle Yokohama est une jeune fille vraiment très forte pour son âge."

'Mais bien sûr!' pensa Asuka en se souvenant de la façon dont la jeune fille avait fui en larmes. Sa première impression avait plutôt été que Tomoe était complètement à la masse. 

"Et elle est aussi classée quatrième dans votre classe... une fille très douée, avec un brillant avenir devant elle" Il s'assit à son bureau. "Mais des événements récents ont bouleversé une vie normalement plus calme... et il est de mon devoir de m'assurer qu'elle va bien et que personne ne l'ennuie. Est-ce que je suis suffisamment clair?"

Asuka n'aimait pas le ton plein de sous-entendus que l'homme avait utilisé sur ces derniers mots. "Pas du tout", répliqua-t-elle. "Je suis tout à fait au courant pour son 'état'", fit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux, "et franchement, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite."

"J'en doute, Mademoiselle Soryu", répondit-il très sérieusement. "Ou alors vous ne seriez pas si froide - et si vous êtes vraiment au courant de sa situation et que vous êtes si cruelle...Je demanderai à votre gardienne de vous envoyer chez un psychiatre."

Asuka rougit. "Mais bon sang!" dit-elle avec passion en s'avançant et en plaçant ses mains sur le bureau du principal. "Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle a voulu jouer à la pin-up et qu'elle a fini enceinte! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous la traitez avec autant de-"

"Mademoiselle Yokohama a été violée, Mademoiselle Soryu", l'interrompit platement Toyo. "Elle n'a jamais voulu qu'une chose pareille lui arrive, ça je peux vous le garantir."

Asuka resta bouche bée et se rassit sur sa chaise, complètement abasourdie. 'Violée... Oh, Kaji, comment as-tu pu?'' se dit-elle. 'Non!' cria-t-elle mentalement. 'Il doit y avoir une autre explication... Kaji ne commettrait jamais une telle horreur! JAMAIS!'

"C'est une information confidentielle, Mademoiselle Soryu", ajouta calmement Toyo. "Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez, mais je vous conseille **-fortement**- d'être sûre de vos informations avant de recommencer quelque chose de ce genre." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Puisque vous êtes une pilote d'Evangelion, je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour garder cette information secrète... ai-je raison?"

Asuka hocha maladroitement la tête et essaya de rassembler les morceaux du puzzle. 'Peut-être que Kaji parlait d'une autre fille...' pensa-t-elle et une lueur d'espoir apparut dans son esprit un peu confus et attristé. 'Ce doit être ça. Bon sang, Shinji! Où es-tu quand j'ai besoin de te parler!'

"Vous êtes dispensée de cours pour les trois prochains jours, mademoiselle Soryu", ajouta Toyo et le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur cette décision. "Je vous suggère de profiter de tout ce temps libre pour présenter vos excuses à mademoiselle Yokohama." 

"Oui, monsieur", répondit calmement Asuka en se disant que ce serait plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle se leva et salua, se rappelant que toute cette situation était de sa faute (ou du moins partiellement), et que contredire le proviseur ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée. 'Trois jours', pensa-t-elle. 'Et bien... Ca va faire tâche sur mon dossier scolaire, mais ça devrait me donner suffisamment de temps pour découvrir ce qui se trame avec Kaji...'

Toyo observa Asuka qui sortait de son bureau et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de la jeune fille. 'Elle savait que Tomoe était enceinte...' se dit-il alors que la porte se refermait. 'Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle sache pour le père.' Il soupira et posa sa tête entre ses mains. 'Et elle ne devrait pas le savoir... C'est suffisamment horrible que la fille ait été violée... et la façon dont la Nerv a géré le problème.' Il frissonna, repoussant cette pensée loin de son esprit.

Même s'il croyait que les gens devaient être punis pour leurs crimes, il croyait aussi que la punition devait être à la mesure du dit crime... et il se disait que dans ce cas, la punition avait largement dépassé la limite.

Bien sûr... il n'était pas une femme.

Si Asuka avait connu les détails du viol et la peine infligée au coupable, elle aurait probablement répondu que le violeur s'en était sorti trop facilement.

**

Allongée sur son futon, Misato sortait lentement de sa torpeur et regardait les lumières de la ville. Celles-ci lui paraissaient encore floues malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se réveiller.

Elle secoua la tête. "Je me demande si Shinji est déjà rentré à la maison", murmura-t-elle. "Sûrement pas..." Elle posa sa tête dans ses mains et se souvint du coup de téléphone qu'elle avait reçu avant de s'endormir... Et elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix.

Elle entendit soudain quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte de sa chambre. "Misato... Je peux te parler une minute?"

La jeune femme aux cheveux mauves soupira. 'Elle doit avoir appris quelque chose', pensa-t-elle. 'Asuka n'est pas aussi calme d'habitude.' "Oui. Tu peux entrer", répondit-elle.

La rouquine ouvrit la porte et entra. "Tu fais une tête horrible, Misato", fit-elle remarquer calmement.

"Merci", répondit Misato sèchement avant de s'asseoir en soupirant. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Asuka?"

Asuka se trémoussa nerveusement pendant un moment avant de finalement poser sa question. "Est-ce que Kaji a des problèmes?"

Misato regarda la jeune fille avec un regard vide. "Kaji?" fit-elle. "De quoi tu-"

"Misato?" La voix de Shinji venait de l'entrée. "Je suis rentré... et je... elle est là."

Les sourcils d'Asuka se froncèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et le corps de Misato se crispa. "Est-ce que ton problème peut attendre, Asuka?" demanda la femme en se levant. "Et tu peux attendre dans la cuisine? On y sera mieux pour en reparler..."

"Ummmm... D'accord..." répondit Asuka avant de suivre Misato dans la cuisine. 'Qu'est-ce qui se passe...' se demanda-t-elle, une fois de plus confuse. Les choses commencèrent à se clarifier quand elle reconnut la fille qui était dans la cuisine avec Shinji. "Tomoe?"

En entendant son nom prononcé par la jeune fille qui l'avait tourmentée, Tomoe recula et se cacha instinctivement derrière Shinji. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. 'Je ne crois pas que je tiendrai', se dit-elle. 'C'en est trop...'

Shinji remarqua du coin de l'il que son amie commençait à défaillir. "Tomoe!" dit-il, haletant, avant de se retourner pour l'attraper alors qu'elle s'évanouissait. Il chancela légèrement sous le poids de la jeune fille. 

Misato se précipita vers eux et aida Shinji pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas. "Allongeons-la sur le canapé", suggéra-t-elle, sa voix soudainement plus tendre.

Shinji hocha la tête et ils portèrent la jeune fille dans le salon. Asuka les suivit. 'Je ne comprends pas...' se dit la rouquine. 'Monsieur Harada a dit que... Bordel! Quelqu'un va devoir me dire ce qu'il se passe ici!'

Misato posa doucement Tomoe sur le canapé, Shinji s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune fille et utilisa un magazine comme éventail pour l'aider à respirer.

"Okay", dit fermement Asuka en regardant ses deux colocataires. "Parlez."

Shinji rougit et se mit à regarder le sol pendant que Misato prit la parole pour s'exprimer d'un air désapprobateur. "Shinji et Tomoe sont... ensemble."

"Ils... sortent ensemble?" demanda Asuka qui tentait désespérément de faire correspondre toutes les pièces du puzzle.

"Non..." corrigea Misato en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. "Ils vont... se marier."

Asuka s'assit brutalement sur une chaise à côté du canapé. "Se marier??" dit-elle, haletante. "Pourquoi? Comment?"

"Tomoe est... enceinte', répondit Shinji, d'un air coupable. "De moi."

'Non', pensa immédiatement Asuka. 'Impossible. Harada a dit qu'elle avait été violée... et tu ne me feras jamais croire que c'est toi le violeur - Pas avec la façon dont elle te tient la main.' Elle jeta un coup d'il à Misato qui regardait Shinji en fronçant les sourcils. 'Tout ça ne tient pas debout...'

Tomoe gémit, s'agita sur le canapé et commença à ouvrir lentement les yeux. Elle sourit en apercevant Shinji et prit sa main. Mais elle se crispa presque aussitôt en se rendant compte qu'Asuka était toujours dans la même pièce qu'elle. Son regard passa de Shinji à Asuka puis à Misato, demandant silencieusement pourquoi la personne la plus cruelle qu'elle ait jamais rencontré était assise à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

"Tomoe..." dit Asuka calmement en penchant sa tête vers elle. "Ce matin... C'était un malentendu. Je suis désolée, je n'étais pas au courant..." Elle fit une pause et regarda Shinji et Misato. "Je ne savais pas de quoi je parlais. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi."

"Mais à quoi tu pensais?" demanda Tomoe d'une voix tremblante. "Ce que tu... as dit", reprit-elle aussitôt en se rendant compte qu'Asuka tentait de cacher la nature de leur conversation de ce matin, "était vraiment clair."

Asuka hocha la tête et s'humecta les lèvres pendant qu'elle choisissait soigneusement ses mots. 'Si Shinji et Misato découvrent ce que j'ai fait à cette pauvre fille...' Ses pensées prirent une autre tournure. 'Shinji...' comprit-elle. 'C'était Shinji, hier soir. Pas Kaji. Il parlait si bas que je ne l'ai pas reconnu...' Elle répondit à Tomoe. "Je... pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.'

Tomoe hocha la tête et sembla se détendre.

"Tu vas vraiment épouser ce crétin?" demanda Asuka en changeant le sujet pour envoyer une pique à Shinji (qui ne répondit pas... même s'il rougit visiblement à l'insulte).

"Oui", répondit immédiatement la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. "Je... porte son enfant et je suis amoureuse de lui..." 

Asuka fronça les sourcils. 'Deux mensonges en moins de trois secondes', pensa-t-elle. 'Ca cache quelque chose de grave.'

Tomoe vit clairement qu'Asuka n'était pas convaincue mais préféra continuer son histoire. "On sortait ensemble secrètement depuis des mois... et, il y a quelques semaines, nous sommes allés trop loin", ajouta Tomoe en regardant le sol, honteuse de devoir mentir. "Nous... n'avions pas de préservatifs mais nous l'avons tout de même fait. Et maintenant... je suis enceinte." 

'Elle connaît bien son texte', se dit Asuka, toujours suspicieuse. Une autre pensée traversa son esprit et la jeune fille dévisagea Misato. "Et tu approuves ce mariage?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Tu es sa tutrice après tout..."

Misato rougit. "Et bien, je n'étais pas d'accord..." admit-elle, hésitante. "Mais après y avoir bien réfléchi, je me suis rendu compte que Shinji avait raison: c'est la meilleure solution... pour Tomoe et le bébé."

'Alors comme ça...' se dit Asuka alors que toutes les pièces commençaient à se mettre en place, '...Misato est aussi dans le coup. Personne ici ne veut me dire la vérité.' "Et pour le Commandant Ikari?" demanda-t-elle. "Il est d'accord pour que der Wunderkind se fasse passer la corde au cou?"

"Il est au courant de... tout", répondit lentement Misato. "Et il n'a aucune objection, tant que Shinji continue à piloter..."

Shinji se racla la gorge. "Le mariage aura lieu dans trois semaines... et on va faire quelque chose de discret." Le garçon se força à regarder Asuka droit dans les yeux. "Asuka...tu peux éviter d'en parler à tout le monde?"

"Je crois que tout le monde va comprendre quand le professeur fera l'appel pour Tomoe Ikari, non?" répondit la rouquine.

"Il veut dire jusqu'au mariage" intervint Misato. "Pour le moment... ils ne font que sortir ensemble. D'accord?"

Asuka hocha la tête. "Okay. Je n'en parlerai à personne." promit-elle en se relevant. 'C'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait de toute façon...' pensa la jeune fille. 'Je suis juste contente que Kaji soit toujours libre.' Elle fronça les sourcils. 'Kaji... Je parie qu'il sait ce qui s'est passé. Misato a confiance en lui.'

Tomoe se releva à son tour, heureuse que la rouquine l'ait crue aussi facilement. "Je suis désolée de m'être évanouie", dit-elle calmement à Shinji. "C'était juste... J'ai eu une semaine difficile." 'J'ai vraiment été stupide', pensa-t-elle alors que Shinji lui posait une main sur l'épaule pour la rassurer. 'Je savais que Shinji avait une colocataire... et Suzuhara fait toujours des blagues sur les "jeunes mariés"... J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt.'

"Je vais faire un tour", annonça soudainement Asuka. "Shinji... Tomoe... J'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous."

Le couple hocha la tête et Misato accompagna Asuka jusqu'à la porte. "Ne fais rien de stupide, Asuka..." lui dit gentiment le Major après s'être approchée de la jeune fille pour que les autres n'entendent pas. "Ne te mêle pas de ça, d'accord?"

Asuka haussa les épaules et mit ses chaussures. "Comme je viens de le dire", répondit-elle, "ça ne me gêne absolument pas. Si elle veut épouser ce minable, je ne vais rien faire pour l'en empêcher." Elle fronça soudain les sourcils en se rendant compte que Shinji allait sans doute devoir déménager. 'Et alors?' se dit-elle, incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait brusquement si furieuse. 'Bon débarras!'

Misato vit le visage de la Second Child passer de la détermination à la colère... puis à la confusion et la tristesse. "Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Asuka se reprit. "Mais bien sûr!" mentit-elle. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas?" Avant que Misato ne puisse répondre, la jeune fille était déjà sortie. "Je reviendrai pour le dîner."

Misato soupira quand la porte se referma, puis retourna au salon.

Elle avait un mariage à préparer.

**

Ryoji Kaji était un homme plutôt occupé. "Oui", dit-il en levant l'épaule pour maintenir le combiné du téléphone contre son oreille. "Ce sont toutes les informations que j'ai pu obtenir... oui... très bien, je comprends..." 

Il reposa le combiné sur son socle et soupira. 

'Servir plusieurs maîtres a certainement ses... avantages', se dit-il en faisant la grimace. 'Mais toute cette affaire avec la jeune fille...' Il serra les dents. '...est particulièrement désagréable.' 

"Kaaaaaaaaaaajiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...."

La voix douce d'une jeune fille interrompit ses réflexions et deux bras passèrent rapidement autour de ses épaules pour se refermer sur son torse.

"Asuka" répondit-il. Il se sentit soudain heureux d'avoir éteint l'écran de son ordinateur. Il n'y avait après tout aucune raison pour que la pilote de l'Eva 02 en sache autant que lui sur l'Institut Marduk. Cela n'aurait fait que la troubler. "C'est vraiment gentil de venir me voir."

Asuka me put s'empêcher de rire et de frémir de délectation en entendant une si nette trace de plaisir dans la voix de Kaji. "Je peux passer plus souvent", lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. "Si tu veux..."

Kaji soupira mentalement et se libéra doucement de l'étreinte d'Asuka. "Même si cela semble vraiment charmant", s'excusa-t-il, "je ne pense pas que le 'Manuel de bonne conduite' de la Nerv autorise les visites de jeunes filles."

"Ils ont un manuel pour ça?" demanda une Asuka incrédule en le laissant quitter ses bras... mais en restant collée près de lui.

"Ma chère Second Child", dit-il d'un ton sec, "la Nerv a des manuels pour tout." Il prit une chaise, la rapprocha et s'y assit, saisissant l'occasion pour augmenter la distance entre lui et Asuka. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi? Je suis plutôt occupé aujourd'hui..."

"En fait...", répondit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. "Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander...'

Le mouvement de la jeune fille ne passa pas inaperçu. 

Kaji soupira. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une jeune fille avait le béguin pour lui, Asuka était peut-être la plus acharnée de toutes. 'Si je pouvais faire en sorte que Misato me poursuive de la même façon...', pensa-t-il en souriant. 'Non, ça serait trop facile...'

"Je me demandais si tu connaissais une fille appelée Tomoe..." lui dit-elle en étudiant les réactions de son visage.

Il réussit à cacher sa surprise de façon plutôt efficace. "Tomoe?" répéta-t'il en se forçant à conserver son sourire et en tentant de paraître nonchalant. 

"Yokohama", continua Asuka. "Elle est dans ma classe."

"Hmmmm..." fit-il d'un air pensif. "Je ne connais pas vraiment ton école, Asuka... Elle t'a emprunté du rouge à lèvres et elle ne te l'a pas rendu?" lui demanda-t'il en faisant un clin d'il. "Tu veux que je dise à la sécurité de s'en occuper?"

Même si le nombre de fois où il avait visité l'école pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main, Kaji savait parfaitement de qui Asuka parlait. Et pas seulement parce qu'il avait appris par cur le nom de tous les camarades des pilotes, mais aussi parce qu'il était au courant de la situation de Tomoe... même s'il aurait payé cher pour ne pas être dans le secret. 

Asuka le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Ce n'est pas une histoire de rouge à lèvres, Kaji..." dit-elle succinctement. "C'est sérieux." 

'Encore plus que tu ne le penses', se dit-il. Il se cala confortablement sur sa chaise et opta pour une demie-vérité. "Et bien, Asuka", commença-t-il en se passant les mains derrière la tête, "J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre-"

"Donc tu n'es au courant de rien?" demanda-t-elle.

'Je n'ai pas dit ça...' pensa-t-il, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'allait sans doute pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Il fut brutalement sauvé de cette discussion épineuse quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

"Monsieur Kaji?" Ils entendirent tous les deux la voix inhabituellement amère de Maya Ibuki à travers la porte du bureau. "Je peux entrer?"

"C'est ouvert", répondit Kaji avec un certain soulagement. Puis il remarqua l'expression pleine de frustration sur le visage d'Asuka. 'Peut-être qu'elle va abandonner...'

"Je suis désolée de vous déranger", expliqua la jeune technicienne d'une voix extrêmement hésitante. "Mais Semp- Je veux dire le Docteur Akagi essaye de vous appeler depuis une heure... et vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à vous joindre..."

"Oui, je sais", répondit-il en souriant. "J'ai coupé mon téléphone. Je déteste être dérangé quand je travaille."

Maya acquiesça. "Et bien, elle veut absolument vous parler... C'est à propos de Yokoh-"

"D'accord", l'interrompit rapidement Kaji avant de se relever. " Allons-y. Il ne faut pas faire attendre le docteur, non?"

Asuka cligna des yeux. "Vous avez dit Yoko-"

"Tu portes le parfum à la lavande de Misato, n'est-ce pas?' lui demanda rapidement Kaji. "Elle est au courant?" Il sourit en voyant qu'il avait réussi à déstabiliser Asuka. 'Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein?' pensa-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et en la poussant doucement - mais sûrement - vers la porte de son bureau.

"Je... Je m'en suis acheté..." bégaya-t-elle en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation. "Mais Kaji - Je dois vraiment savoir pour To- "

"Dis bonjour de ma part à Shinji et Misato" répondit rapidement Kaji pour l'interrompre à nouveau. "Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra bientôt... J''adore discuter avec toi."

Et avant qu'Asuka ait pu dire le moindre mot, Kaji prit Maya par le bras et s'éloigna dans le couloir, ignorant complètement les cris de protestations de la jeune femme qu'il entraînait de force avec lui.

**

Asuka était encore plus confuse en sortant du quartier général de la Nerv que lorsqu'elle y était entrée.

'Kaji sait quelque chose...' pensa-t-elle. 'Mais pourquoi ne veut-il pas m'en parler? Il avait presque l'air... effrayé.'

"Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?"

Asuka sursauta en entendant cette voix à sa droite. "Tomoe! Ne fais plus jamais ça!" dit-elle en mettant une main sur son cur. 

Tomoe se mit à sourire légèrement. "Les deux premières fois où nous avons eu une discussion, je n'étais pas vraiment préparée..." répondit la brune en s'éloignant du mur contre laquelle elle s'était reposée. "Alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais te rendre la pareille."

Les pupilles d'Asuka se rétrécirent. "Et bien, ne compte pas trop là-dessus ..." murmura-t-elle avec un air menaçant. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" 

Tomoe s'approcha rapidement de la rouquine et déstabilisa totalement la pilote en baissant la tête et en lui murmurant: "Asuka... tu es la seule mis à part le Major Katsuragi à savoir pour... tout." La voix de Tomoe faiblit et Asuka comprit que la jeune fille faisait des efforts pour lui parler. "Tu veux bien m'aider?" 

"T'aider?" répéta la Second Child. "Mais je ne sais pas m'occuper des bébés!"

"Non pas pour ça", répondit Tomoe calmement, la tête toujours baissée. "Je voulais dire... Je n'ai pas de demoiselles d'honneurs... ni de première demoiselle d'honneur... Je n'ai personne pour m'aider à être prête pour le mariage."

"Tu veux que... je sois ta demoiselle d'honneur??" s'étrangla Asuka, abasourdie par la demande.

Tomoe sembla réfléchir à l'idée pendant plusieurs secondes puis hocha la tête. "Et bien, je pense que c'est le terme qui convient... oui." Tomoe souriait tandis qu'Asuka se disait que la situation était vraiment malsaine. Puis la future mariée reprit la parole. "Je ne peux pas y aller seule... et le Major Katsuragi a dit que je ne pouvais en parler à personne avant la semaine du mariage. Et ça ne me laissera pas beaucoup de temps pour me préparer. J'ai besoin d'une robe, de chaussures, de fleurs... de tout, quoi." Elle se mit à rire. "Shinji est un garçon formidable... mais tu arrives à l'imaginer en train de m'aider pour le mariage?" 

Asuka ne put s'empêcher de rire en s'imaginant Shinji chez le fleuriste, en train de choisir s'il fallait mieux prendre des pâquerettes ou des lilas.

"Alors..." demanda lentement Tomoe, "Tu veux bien m'aider, Asuka?"

Asuka se mit à réfléchir. 'Personne d'autre ne peut t'aider...' se dit-elle en essayant de décider si l'idée d'être demoiselle d'honneur de Tomoe la gênait... ou l'excitait.

Tomoe attendit nerveusement pendant que la pilote semblait étudier sa proposition sous toutes les coutures, et un silence plutôt inconfortable s'établit entre les deux filles.

Asuka brisa ce silence en faisant craquer ses doigts. "Okay!"

"Où allons-nous?" demanda Tomoe quand la rouquine se retourna en la prenant par le bras et l'entraîna loin du bâtiment de la Nerv d'un pas plus que décidé. 

Asuka passa la tête par-dessus son épaule. "A ton avis, idiote?" fit-elle, vexée. "D'abord le fleuriste... puis les chaussures et enfin la robe."

"Alors... tu veux bien le faire?" demanda Tomoe, la voix pleine d'espoir.

Asuka haussa les épaules. "Ca peut être drôle... Et en plus, tu peux difficilement trouver quelqu'un avec un meilleur goût que moi, alors c'est probablement la meilleure solution."

"Merci..." répondit d'une voix émue la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

"Ne sois pas aussi touchée", dit une Asuka pensive en choisissant mentalement un centre commercial parmi les quatre qui existaient à Tokyo-3. "Tu as juste de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, c'est tout."

"D'accord..." répondit joyeusement Tomoe. Elle se mit à sourire alors que la rouquine l'entraînait à travers les rues de la ville. 'Shinji', pensa-t-elle, ' Tu avais raison.'

Car si Asuka avait été capable de lire dans les pensées de la future mariée, elle aurait été choquée d'apprendre que cette histoire de demoiselle d'honneur était en fait une idée de Shinji.

'Elle peut vraiment être très gentille quand elle le veut', avait-il dit à Tomoe, deux heures plus tôt. 'Demande-le lui...Je...Je suis sûr qu'elle dira oui.'

Et les deux jeunes filles fonçaient effectivement à travers Tokyo-3 pour acheter tout ce dont Tomoe aurait besoin.

**

Dans l'obscurité du bureau de Gendo Ikari, Kozo Fuyutsuki fronçait les sourcils en regardant son ancien élève.

"Le... 'problème Yokohama' a été résolu", dit le vieil homme avec une trace évidente de dégoût dans la voix. "Comme vous l'aviez ordonné."

Le visage de Gendo resta totalement impassible. "Très bien", répondit-il.

"Ikari", commença Fuyutsuki en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, "Ne pensez-vous pas que vous avez été un peu trop... excessif sur ce problème?" 

Le regard de Gendo croisa celui de son ancien professeur sans sourciller . "Non", répondit-il calmement. "Et je suis surpris que vous le pensiez."

Fuyutsuki se racla la gorge. "Et bien... le viol est un crime très sérieux", commença-t-il. "Mais de là à décider que l'homme-"

"Je ne tolère pas ce genre d'individu dans mon organisation", dit Gendo d'une voix glaciale en coupant la parole de son interlocuteur. "C'est totalement impardonnable." 

Fuyutsuki baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter le regard intense du Commandant. "Je pense juste qu'une punition moins grave aurait été...plus appropriée - surtout si l'on tient compte du... statut et de l'importance de cet homme."

Gendo regarda son ami pendant un moment avant de répondre. "Je ne peux tolérer ce genre de comportement, Kozo", dit-il avec une voix tout aussi grave et décidée. "Non seulement cela fera office de jugement mais cela servira aussi d'exemple. Ils sauront que la Nerv ne peut tolérer une conduite aussi immonde - spécialement chez ceux qui ont un certain rang dans l'organisation. "

Fuyutsuki acquiesça à contrecur. "Je suppose que vous avez raison", concéda-t-il, "mais-"

"Y a-t'il autre chose?" objecta Gendo.

Fuyutsuki soupira, sachant parfaitement que continuer cette discussion serait inutile. "Non, rien."

Gendo hocha la tête, croisa les mains et laissa le silence revenir dans la pièce. 

Après un instant, Fuyutsuki se leva et le salua avant de se diriger vers la porte.

La voix du Commandant l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce. "Avant de me juger, mon ami..." dit-il lentement, " Pense-y: et si c'était tes enfants?"

L'homme aux cheveux gris baissa la tête d'un air pensif. "Il y a une différence entre la justice d'un père et celle que doit appliquer une organisation comme la nôtre, Ikari..."

"Vraiment?" demanda Gendo.

Fuyutsuki se retourna pour le regarder, souriant à contrecur. "Si c'était mon enfant", expliqua-t-il, "ils n'auraient jamais retrouvé le corps."

Gendo acquiesça, satisfait de cette réponse.

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas me convaincre que vous considérez tous les enfants des employés de la Nerv comme les vôtres", ajouta le Vice-Commandant.

Gendo échangea un long regard avec Fuyutsuki avant de répondre. "Quand il s'agit de tels actes commis sur un enfant... Je le peux aisément. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit - certains crimes sont impardonnables."

Fuyutsuki le salua à nouveau. "Comme vous dites, Commandant..." murmura-t-il.

Gendo s'allongea dans son fauteuil et regarda l'arbre des Sefiroth gravé dans le plafond, tandis que son bras droit quittait la pièce. 

**

"Voilà", commença Asuka avant de faire une pause pour boire son soda, "il ne nous reste plus que la robe, les chaussures et ce sera fini, non ?"

Tomoe acquiesça et posa un regard émerveillé sur les nombreux sacs posés au pied de leur table. "Oui", répondit-elle, sa voix trahissant sa surprise. "Je pense que nous avons commandé ou acheté tout ce qu'il faut... et même un peu plus."

Asuka se mit à sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. "Et bien", fit-elle prosaïquement, heureuse de voir la surprise dans les yeux de sa camarade, "il te fallait de nouveaux vêtements, de toute façon."

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs regarda la pile de sacs d'Asuka... et se mit à sourire elle aussi. "Oh, je ne me plains pas", expliqua-t'elle avec un clin d'il, "je suis juste surprise que la Nerv paye aussi bien ses pilotes - et que tu dépenses autant d'argent... surtout lorsque la plupart des achats ne sont même pas pour toi."

Asuka rougit légèrement et haussa les épaules. "Et bien", expliqua-t-elle d'un air distrait, en avalant une bouchée de son déjeuner, "on n'a jamais trop de vêtements - et tu avais indiscutablement besoin de quelqu'un pour étoffer ta garde-robe."

"Tu as raison", répondit Tomoe, en dévisageant Asuka. "Mais j'ai remarqué que tu t'es acheté une chemise identique à celle que je portais hier..."

Les sourcils d'Asuka se froncèrent. "Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle. "Je ferais mieux de la ramener au magasin..."

Sa réaction fit rire Tomoe. "Ne t'inquiète pas", dit-elle, "je te prêterai la jupe qui va avec."

La rouquine parut choquée et ses yeux se plissèrent. "Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour-"

"Ne t'énerve pas", répondit Tomoe en levant une main. "Pffff...Je ne voulais pas te donner la moindre leçon de mode." 

"Si tu le dis", marmonna Asuka, mettant ainsi fin à leur conversation.

Tomoe regarda Asuka manger pendant un moment. 'Elle est tellement sur la défensive...' pensa-t-elle en avalant son repas. 'J'étais comme elle... avant...'

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?" dit Asuka, la bouche pleine de ramen. "Tu te sens mal?"

"Non", répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. "Je ne... Je dois juste éviter de manger trop salé - pour ne pas vomir." 

Asuka fit la grimace. "Je peux te poser une question?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

La rouquine se pencha en avant. "Si tu ne veux pas du bébé... pourquoi tu ne te fais pas avorter?"

Tomoe baissa les yeux. "Je ne pourrai... jamais faire ça..." dit-elle lentement, troublée mais pas surprise par la question abrupte d'Asuka.

"Pourquoi?" demanda une Asuka impassible. "Tu sais que ça va être dur. Tu n'as que quatorze ans... et tu es seule." La pilote lui fit signe de se taire avant que Tomoe n'ait le temps de protester. "Ne me dis pas une idiotie du style 'Shinji s'occupera de moi', ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu n'es pas plus amoureuse de lui que je ne le suis moi!"

Tomoe la dévisagea pendant une bonne minute. "Donc tu veux donc dire... que je suis amoureuse de Shinji", dit calmement la jeune fille au cheveux noirs avant de croiser les bras. 

Asuka devint écarlate. "S'il te plaît!" protesta-t-elle d'un ton sec. "Shinji est un gamin faible, immature et pleurnichard... Je suis tout aussi amoureuse de lui que je le suis de toi - et croyez-moi Mademoiselle Yokohama, je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes, moi!"

Les yeux noirs de Tomoe croisèrent longuement les yeux bleus d'Asuka, chacune des deux jeunes filles refusant d'admettre qu'elle avait tort, ni ne voulant montrer à l'autre qu'elle cédait.

Asuka reprit la parole, sans pour autant détourner son regard. "Le sujet ici, ce n'est pas Shinji..." fit-elle fermement remarquer. "C'est toi."

Tomoe soupira. "Je ne pourrai jamais..." Elle fit une pause pour s'assurer que l'autre écoutait bien ce qu'elle allait dire, "...tuer un enfant - encore moins le mien."

Asuka détourna son regard. "Ce n'est pas comme si le ftus était déjà conscient..." marmonna-t-elle. "Tu lui rendrais presque service si..." 

"Asuka..." murmura la future mariée. "C'est mon enfant - le mien. Une toute petite forme de vie qui grandit à l'intérieur de moi... Comment je pourrais le tuer?"

"Je sais que tu as été violée..." répondit calmement Asuka en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de Tomoe. "Et je sais aussi que Shinji n'est pas le coupable."

Ce fut au tour de Tomoe de détourner son regard. "Ce n'est pas ça qui compte", affirma-t-elle. "C'est toujours mon enfant - et quelle que soit la façon dont il a été conçu, c'est toujours le mien."

"Qui est le père?" demanda Asuka.

"Il commence à être tard", fit brusquement remarquer Tomoe en reculant sa chaise de la table. "Je dois rentrer chez-"

"Ce n'est pas Kaji, n'est-ce pas?" insista Asuka tout en priant que la jeune fille réponde non.

"Qui ça?" demanda Tomoe, surprise. Elle secoua la tête. "Je...Je ne peux pas te le dire, Asuka... Je ne peux pas. Merci de m'avoir aidée, mais je dois y aller maintenant..."

"Tomoe!" protesta Asuka quand la jeune fille se leva pour partir. "Je... Je ne poserai plus cette question. S'il te plaît... Assieds-toi et finis ton repas. On a encore plein de choses à faire." La pilote semblait inquiète et ne décrocha pas son téléphone portable quand celui-ci se mit à sonner dans son sac. 'Si c'est important, ils rappelleront', se dit-elle avant que la sonnerie de l'appareil ne s'arrête.

Tomoe regarda fixement la table pendant un moment en se mordant la lèvre, puis hocha la tête. "D'accord..." dit-elle, avant de soupirer et de se rasseoir.

Asuka se détendit quand sa camarade se remit à manger. 'Pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour elle?' se demanda-t-elle soudain, en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était vraiment sentie embarrassée quand Tomoe avait voulu partir. 'Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions proches... Et je ne la connais pas vraiment.'

Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de manger, Tomoe se releva. "Je suis désolée, je n'arrive pas à en parler", dit-elle sans parvenir à croiser le regard d'Asuka. "C'est juste que... Je n'y arrive pas maintenant... Je suis désolée..."

La rouquine leva une main pour lui faire comprendre que l'incident était clos. "Ce n'est pas grave... J'étais juste un peu trop curieuse..." expliqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter mentalement 'Et puis je finirai bien par le découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre.' 

Asuka eut soudain envie de se donner une tape sur le front quand elle réalisa que Shinji était probablement au courant... Après tout, il allait épouser la future maman.

Tomoe hocha la tête. Les deux jeunes filles prirent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers un magasin spécialisé dans les mariages. Asuka avait plusieurs fois répété à Tomoe que c'était le meilleur de tout Tokyo-3 dans ce domaine. La pilote avait cependant refusé d'expliquer comment elle était au courant de ce genre de chose.

Et tandis que les deux jeunes filles marchaient côte à côte, elles pensaient toutes les deux au père de l'enfant... mais pour des motifs complètement différents. 

**

Shinji était allongé dans son lit, un bras contre son flanc et l'autre posé sur son front. "Trois semaines..." murmura-t-il. "Ca ne me paraît plus si long que ça, tout d'un coup."

"Shinji?" La voix de Misato se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. "Je peux entrer?"

"Oui..." répondit-il. "Bien sûr."

La porte coulissa et la femme aux cheveux mauves entra dans la chambre du garçon et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit sans dire le moindre mot. 

Shinji continuait à regarder le plafond et ses pensées lui semblaient particulièrement lentes. 'Je me demande s'il ressemblera à son père?' se demanda-t-il. 'Et si elle va être capable de le supporter...'

"Shinji", dit lentement Misato pour rompre le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. "Je... suis désolée d'avoir été si dure avec toi. Je sais que tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et je crois que c'est vrai pour elle. Mais c'est toi que je suis sensée protéger. Et je... Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessé."

Il regarda Misato qui semblait auréolée par la faible lumière du couloir. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé mais Shinji n'avait pas encore allumé sa lampe, si bien que sous cet éclairage, Misato semblait moins tendue que d'habitude. "Elle n'a personne à part moi, Misato..." répondit-il faiblement. "Je dois l'aider."

Elle acquiesça. "Je sais ce que tu ressens", expliqua-t-elle. "Mais j'aimerais qu'il y ait une autre solution." 

Un sourire gêné apparut sur le visage du garçon quand il lui répondit. "Moi aussi." Il soupira et fit pivoter ses jambes pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle. "J'ai... peur, Misato."

Elle baissa la tête. "Moi aussi, Shinji..." murmura-t-elle. "Vous êtes tous les deux si jeunes... Tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire ça."

Il ferma les yeux. "Elle ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça..." dit-il d'une voix tremblante. "Et comparé à ce qu'elle a subi, ce que je ressens importe peu... vraiment peu." 

"Je suppose que tu as raison." Elle soupira. "Surtout que le père..."

"Oui..." répondit-il faiblement en repensant à la façon dont tout avait commencé. 

C'était vraiment un pur fruit du hasard.

Cinq jours plus tôt, Shinji était de corvée de nettoyage avec Kensuke Aida, l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Kensuke voulait partir plus tôt pour pouvoir assister à un meeting aérien mais cela ne gênait pas du tout Shinji.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi", avait-il assuré à Kensuke. "Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps."

"Tu es sûr?" lui avait demandé à nouveau son ami, incapable de cacher sa joie. "Je veux dire... Je peux rester si tu as vraiment besoin de moi."

Shinji lui avait fait signe de partir, souriant légèrement en voyant le soulagement envahir le visage de Kensuke.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Shinji avait fini de nettoyer leur classe. Il était en train de transporter le dernier sac-poubelle à l'incinérateur de l'école quand il avait entendu un son étrange dans une des autres classes.

Curieux, il avait ouvert la porte... et avait trouvé Tomoe Yokohama, assise à un bureau, en train de pleurer la tête entre ses mains.

"Yokohama?" avait-il demandé d'une voix hésitante. "Tu vas bien?"

Quand elle avait relevé la tête, le cur de Shinji avait failli tomber en miettes . Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient rouges et gonflés et ses cheveux étaient complètement en désordre. 

Ikari...' avait-elle dit. Je...'

Il avait soudain eu l'envie de fuir loin de la jeune fille mais au lieu de cela, il avait posé une main sur son épaule. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" avait-il demandé, en souriant avec une certaine hésitation.

Shinji ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui avait fait confiance et s'était mis à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé... mais le visage de la jeune fille était crispé et elle avait passé les bras autour de sa taille pour pleurer sur son épaule. Et elle lui avait tout dit. 

Il avait écouté avec une horreur grandissante quand elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait été violée... et qu'elle avait appris quatre heures plus tôt qu'elle était tombée enceinte à cause de l'agression.

"Mon dieu!" avait-elle crié en plein milieu de son histoire. "Je suis désolée... Je... Je n'aurais pas dû te raconter tout ça... Pardonne-moi..."

Il était resté indécis durant une bonne minute... Puis il avait pris la plus courageuse décision de sa vie et avait répondu à la jeune fille... "C'est bon... raconte-moi la suite..."

Les lèvres de Tomoe avaient été parcourues par un tremblement nerveux et elle avait acquiescé, se rendant compte qu'il fallait qu'elle raconte ce qui s'était passé - ou elle deviendrait folle.

"Comment quelqu'un peut-il faire une chose aussi horrible, Misato?" demanda Shinji alors que sa gardienne se levait de son lit. "Blesser quelqu'un... de façon aussi horrible..."

"Je...Je ne sais pas..." répondit-elle. "Mais... Il a été puni pour son crime..."

Shinji sembla soudain extrêmement livide. "Je sais..." dit-il faiblement. "Le Docteur Akagi me l'a dit."

Misato hocha la tête. "J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle le ferait" répondit-elle, avec une certaine tristesse dans le ton de sa voix. "Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'elle t'a tout expliqué?"

"Oui..." fit Shinji en regardant fixement le sol. "Elle a dit que j'avais le droit de savoir..."

"Elle a eu tort..." murmura Misato en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon. "Tu en savais déjà trop." Elle posa son autre main sur l'épaule libre de Shinji et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Tomoe ne doit jamais savoir ce qui lui est arrivé... Tu comprends, Shinji?"

Il détourna le regard. "Si elle l'apprend", répondit-il faiblement, "Ce ne sera pas par moi. Je ne veux même pas y penser... et encore moins en parler - surtout pas avec elle..."

Misato acquiesça puis serra le garçon dans ses bras. Ils parurent tous les deux surpris par cette étreinte. "Je suis fière de toi" lui dit-elle rapidement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre ou la serrer à son tour dans ses bras pour la retenir, elle le quitta et sortit hâtivement de sa chambre.

**

"Tu as fini?" demanda Asuka en s'appuyant contre le mur des toilettes pour se reposer.

"Oui..." répondit faiblement Tomoe.

Asuka entendit les toilettes se vider et la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs sortit très pâle de sa cabine. 

"Tiens", lui dit la rouquine "J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'aider..."

Tomoe acquiesça et prit avec reconnaissance les mouchoirs en papier que lui tendait Asuka. "Merci..." dit-elle doucement, en s'essuyant la bouche avec dégoût. 'Heureusement, que nous avons fini avant que je commence à être malade', se dit-elle. 'Ç'aurait été trop dur de continuer...'

"Plus que huit autres mois, hein?" fit Asuka avec un sourire.

Tomoe fit la grimace. "Neuf, à vrai dire..." expliqua-t-elle. "Une grossesse complètement menée à terme dure dix mois... et si je dois avoir les vomissements du matin durant plusieurs mois...", ajouta-t-elle tristement, "je préfère encore me tuer."

"Pourquoi ils appellent ça les vomissements du matin?" demanda subitement Asuka. "Il est plus de cinq heures de l'après midi."

"Ils se produisent d'habitude le matin", répondit Tomoe tout en se lavant les mains et en s'arrêtant pour se rincer la bouche. "Tout le monde ne les a pas... Je dois juste avoir beaucoup de chance..."

"Oui, quelle chance" ajouta Asuka en croisant les bras. "Quelle incroyable chance tu as: tu vas prendre un tas de graisse et tu vas devoir sortir un gros bébé hors de ton-"

"Merci pour ton soutien..." l'interrompit Tomoe d'une voix plate. "Parce que la situation est déjà suffisamment dure, je suis contente que tu sois là pour me rappeler tous les mauvais côtés de la grossesse."

"Il y a de bons côtés?" demanda sérieusement Asuka. 

"Et bien les docteurs m'ont dit que mes cheveux et mes ongles deviendraient plus solides..." avança faiblement la jeune fille.

"Waoooooo..." répondit Asuka en levant un doigt en l'air. "Je suis sûre que ça va faire toute la différence..."

"Et je vais porter mon enfant..." dit calmement Tomoe. "Une nouvelle vie qui va grandir en moi..."

Asuka réfléchit à cette idée pendant que Tomoe s'essuyait les mains et décida de changer le sujet de leur conversation.

"Comment tu vas l'appeler?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Ruriko si c'est une fille", répondit presque aussitôt Tomoe. "C'est le nom de ma meilleure amie. Elle a déménagé après l'attaque du quatrième Ange."

"Et je présume que tu lui donneras le nom de ton père si c'est un garçon, n'est-ce pas ?" continua Asuka. C'était une pratique plutôt courante et elle supposait que Tomoe était une traditionaliste.

Les mains de la future mère se mirent à trembler tandis qu'elle refermait le robinet du lavabo. Tomoe dut faire un effort pour que sa voix ne défaille pas. "Non... Il est parti - muté dans la Seconde Branche aux Etats-Unis, il y a trois semaines..."

"Désolée..." répondit Asuka. "Alors comment tu vas l'appeler? Pas Shinji j'espère..."

Tomoe se tourna vers elle et sourit. "Il y a vraiment pire que Shinji Ikari..."

Asuka fronça les sourcils et préféra ignorer le double sens de la phrase. "Un Shinji, c'est déjà suffisant..." marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant pour récupérer les sacs posés plus loin après que Tomoe se soit précipitée dans la cabine.

"En effet..." confirma Tomoe. Elle regarda la rouquine pendant que celle-ci allait chercher leurs sacs... et se demanda pourquoi Asuka n'avait jamais fait d'avances au timide mais formidable garçon qu'elle allait bientôt épouser. 

'Elle l'aime...' pensa la jeune fille tandis qu'Asuka se dirigeait vers la porte. 'Elle le cache bien, mais elle l'aime, j'en suis sûre...'

"Tu te sens mieux?" demanda Asuka alors qu'elles sortaient des toilettes du centre commercial. "Je pense que nous pouvons partir maintenant."

"Non, je dois encore faire quelque chose d'important" répondit-t'elle calmement. La jeune fille attendit qu'Asuka se soit entièrement retournée, baissa la tête et s'inclina pour la remercier. "Merci..." murmura-t-elle. "Je n'y serais jamais arrivée seule."

"Arrête ça!" marmonna Asuka en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle les gens qui passaient. "Tu n'as pas à faire une telle scène. C'était trois fois rien. Allez viens, on y va!"

Tomoe se releva. "Si tu le dis... mais je trouverai un moyen de te rendre la pareille."

"Mais bien sûr..." murmura Asuka. "Si tu le dis..."

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le centre commercial et montèrent à bord d'un des nombreux trains qui parcouraient Tokyo-3 en destination de la périphérie de la ville. 

Une fois arrivées à destination, Asuka fut surprise de découvrir que Tomoe vivait dans une maison plutôt jolie qui aurait facilement pu convenir à une famille de cinq personnes. "Est-ce que quelqu'un vit avec toi?" demanda la pilote alors qu'elles montaient les marches pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

"Non", répondit Tomoe en introduisant sa clef dans la serrure. "J'y vivais seule avec... mon père. Mais depuis qu'il est parti, je suis seule."

"Comment tu fais pour l'argent?" lui demanda Asuka. "Tu travailles? Le loyer ne doit pas être donné... et payer deux maisons doit coûter plutôt cher."

"Père est quelqu'un de très important", expliqua Tomoe, sa voix trahissant légèrement sa colère. "Il est très bien payé... J'ai un compte en banque bien rempli. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais suffisamment pour payer le loyer, m'acheter de la nourriture, des affaires et tout le nécessaire."

"Et ta mère?" demanda Asuka alors qu'elles rentraient dans la maison. "Ils ont divorcé?"

"Elle est morte quand j'étais jeune", répondit Tomoe d'une voix faible. "Tout ce que j'ai d'elle, c'est quelques photos et un collier qu'elle m'a légué." 

"Désolée..." s'excusa Asuka avant de poser les sacs par terre. 'C'est comme moi', pensa-t-elle. 'Mais moi au moins, j'ai eu le temps de connaître ma mère avant... avant...' Elle secoua la tête et repoussa les mauvais souvenirs avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de revenir complètement à la surface.

"Ce n'est rien", la rassura Tomoe. "Je m'y suis faite. Je ne me souviens pas d'elle alors c'est plutôt dur de la pleurer..." 

Asuka savait que Tomoe mentait mais fit semblant de la croire. "Et bien", fit-elle en bougeant nerveusement, "Je crois que je vais y aller. Bonne chance."

"Encore merci", fit Tomoe en s'inclinant à nouveau pour la remercier. "J'apprécie vraiment ton aide."

"Arrête de me remercier ou je vais devoir te baffer", répondit une Asuka exaspérée. "Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était vraiment rien."

Tomoe sourit. "Je sais', explique-t-elle, "mais j'adore te voir gênée."

Asuka cligna des yeux puis fit une grimace avant de tirer la langue. 

Tomoe se mit à rire. "Tu reviendras peut-être dans le coin?" dit-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée à la rouquine.

"Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire pour éviter ça", répondit Asuka en haussant les épaules. "Tu vas épouser un pilote." 

"C'est vraiment dommage", ajouta Tomoe en souriant. "Ca veut dire que tu vas être obligée de me croiser tout le temps."

Asuka tourna la tête pour que la jeune fille ne puisse pas voir son sourire. "C'est vraiment dommage..." bougonna-t-elle. "Et en plus, je suis ta demoiselle d'honneur. Je vais devoir t'aider à préparer le mariage dans plusieurs semaines."

"Oui, c'est vrai..." fit Tomoe en riant. Son sourire disparut et elle s'appuya contre la porte. "N'attends pas aussi longtemps, d'accord?"

La rouquine réfléchit à la demande quelques instants. "D'accord", répondit-elle en hochant la tête. "Je passerai peut-être plus tard cette semaine... J'ai été renvoyée plusieurs jours pour t'avoir fait pleurer et je n'ai pas cours avant lundi prochain."

Tomoe détourna son regard. "D'habitude, je ne pleure pas aussi... facilement", expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme. "C'est juste... Je commence déjà à avoir des sautes d'humeur."

Asuka haussa de nouveau les épaules. Tout l'incident avait été de sa faute... mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle était prête à avouer à voix haute. Elle aimait bien Tomoe - elle ne pouvait pas le nier - mais admettre qu'elle avait fait une erreur... c'était une toute autre affaire. 

"Et bien", fit Tomoe, "Je dois manger pour deux... alors je vais me faire un bon repas."

Asuka acquiesça. "Je peux rester si tu veux", proposa-t-elle à Tomoe.

"Merci", fit la future maman. "Mais tu as dit au Major Katsuragi que tu serais de retour avant le dîner ... et je ne voudrais pas te causer de problèmes. Le Major n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur."

Asuka fit la grimace. "C'est vrai. Bon, alors on se revoit dans deux jours..."

"D'accord", fit Tomoe. "Hé, j'y pense! Passe me voir vendredi. Tu te souviens que la vendeuse du magasin a dit que la robe serait livrée ce jour-là? Tu pourras venir pour m'aider à l'essayer."

"Pas de problème ", répondit Asuka. "Je viendrai."

Tomoe hocha la tête et ferma la porte pendant que la rouquine descendait l'escalier. 

'Qui aurait imaginé ça?' pensèrent les deux jeunes filles au même moment.

**

Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Misato, Asuka se rappela soudain que son téléphone avait sonné.

"Peut-être que c'était Kaji", dit-elle à voix haute avec espoir. Le wagon du train qui la reconduisait à la maison était vide. "Et qu'il va enfin me faire sa déclaration."

Elle composa rapidement le numéro de sa messagerie vocale et se mit à sourire en entendant la voix de l'inspecteur de la Nerv.

"Asuka." L'enregistrement trahissait l'hésitation de Kaji. "Ce que tu m'as demandé à propos de ton amie Tomoe... Laisse tomber." 

Surprise, Asuka cligna des yeux tandis que l'enregistrement continuait, la voix de Kaji apparemment plus rapide.

"C'est plus grave que tu ne le penses, Asuka..." dit-il. "Il y a des affaires qu'il vaut mieux laisser dormir... N'essaye pas de réveiller celle-là."

"Mais de quoi il parle?" chuchota-t-elle alors que le message continuait.

"Je ne veux pas t'effrayer..." La voix de Kaji semblait plus calme. "Je pense juste que tu n'aimerais pas ce que tu découvrirais si tu continuais à chercher. Si tu veux, je veux bien dîner avec toi dans le restaurant de ton choix. Et nous pourrons parler de ce que tu veux... sauf de cette histoire. Je dois y aller maintenant, Asuka. Souviens-toi de ce que je viens de te dire."

Le message s'acheva et Asuka raccrocha.

'Pourquoi ne peut-il pas parler clairement en Japonais?' se demanda-t-elle en éteignant son téléphone portable avant de le ranger dans une poche. 'Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux laisser dormir? Et pourquoi ne pas me dire clairement ce que je veux savoir?'

"Monsieur Kaji a raison", fit une voix douce derrière elle.

Asuka faillit bondir de son siège. "Wondergirl!" cria-t-elle en se retournant pour découvrir que Rei Ayanami était assise derrière elle et lisait un livre. "Ne fais plus jamais ça!" 'J'ai été surprise deux fois le même jour...' pensa la rouquine. 'Je dois me ramollir."

Rei tourna une page et, sans détourner les yeux de son livre, lui répondit d'une voix faible. "Je pense qu'il faut suivre son conseil."

"Mais de quoi tu parles?" lui demanda Asuka, furieuse d'avoir été ainsi surprise. 'Le wagon était vide', pensa-t-elle. 'Comment a-t-elle pu venir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil derrière moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte?' Elle se dit qu'elle avait dû être si prise dans ses réflexions qu'elle n'avait pas entendu l'ouverture des portes entre les wagons, ni l'arrivée de la jeune fille.

"Je suis parfaitement au courant de la situation de Mademoiselle Yokohama", répondit calmement Rei. "Mais je ne suis pas autorisée à révéler l'identité du père."

"Quoi?" fit Asuka, abasourdie. "Mais comment es-tu au courant?"

Rei leva brièvement la tête et posa un regard vide sur Asuka avant de tourner une autre page.   
"Quand on ne parle pas tout le temps", dit-elle doucement, "on peut entendre plus facilement ce que disent les autres..."

Asuka tourna le dos à la jeune fille aux yeux rouges et croisa les bras. "Mais bien sûr!" marmonna-t-elle. "Si c'est aussi grave que ce que dit Kaji, ils n'en auraient pas parlé devant toi. La Nerv maintient un minimum de sécurité. Et qu'est-ce qui t'autorise à écouter mes conversations téléphoniques?!" Elle attendit pendant une bonne minute dans le silence, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne lui répondit pas.

Enragée, la rouquine se retourna pour crier sur Rei. Mais elle ne trouva qu'un siège vide. Asuka jeta un coup d'il dans le reste du wagon puis se dirigea vers le sas du fond et observa le wagon suivant.

"Mais où est-elle passée?" murmura-t-elle, incapable de trouver la First Child.

Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à sa place en se disant que Rei avait dû partir dans le wagon de queue. 

En passant devant le siège que Rei avait occupé, Asuka fut surprise de découvrir que la jeune fille y avait laissé son livre ouvert.

La Second Child n'eut aucun mal à lire le passage qui avait été surligné. 

"Les êtres humains recherchent toujours la présence des autres" lut-elle à voix haute. "Que l'individu se considère comme un 'solitaire' ou non, il ou elle cherchera tôt ou tard de la compagnie. Personne ne peut vivre sans un minimum d'interactions avec d'autres êtres humains. C'est dans notre nature."

"N'importe quoi", murmura Asuka en fermant le livre.

Elle eut le souffle coupé et fit un pas en arrière quand elle vit le titre sur la couverture: "Une brève analyse de mon existence d'être humain" par Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu.

**

Le vendredi suivant, Tomoe rentrait chez elle.

Et comme d'habitude, elle marchait seule. Mais par contre, le sourire qu'elle affichait en montant les marches de sa maison deux par deux, lui, était inhabituel.

"Juste à l'heure", se dit-elle en posant son cartable avant de changer de tenue.

Le magasin lui avait dit que sa robe lui serait livrée vers seize heures. Et en effet, le camion de livraison s'arrêta devant sa maison tandis que le dernier coup de l'horloge de la salle à manger résonnait. 

Le livreur qui portait une housse à vêtements et un bloc-notes gravit les marches avant d'atteindre la porte où l'attendait la jeune fille.

"Tomoe Yokohama?" demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça et il lui tendit le reçu avec un stylo. "Signez ici, s'il vous plaît."

Tomoe signa et il lui tendit la housse, souriant en voyant l'enthousiasme clairement apparent de la jeune fille. 'Elle est vraiment heureuse' pensa-t-il alors qu'elle le remerciait profusément. 

Le livreur la salua avec sa casquette et sourit avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner à son camion pour finir sa tournée.

Tomoe transporta la housse dans le salon et l'accrocha à une porte, incapable de ne pas sourire en ouvrant le sac pour observer son contenu. 

'Et bien, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais mon mariage', se dit-elle. 'Mais je dois admettre que ce n'est pas aussi mal que je le pensais...'

Elle continua de sourire en caressant sa robe. "Ikari..." dit-elle tendrement. "Je suis vraiment très chanceuse..."

Elle soupira et posa une main sur son ventre.

"Tu as aussi beaucoup de chance", murmura-t-elle. "C'est un homme bon. Il prendra soin de nous... parce que... parce que..." Elle fronça les sourcils quand une crampe lui contracta douloureusement tout le bas-ventre.

"Aaaah" fit-elle, haletante. "Qu'est-ce qui-AHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Elle se pencha en avant quand une seconde crampe lui traversa douloureusement l'abdomen.

"Qu'est-ce qui...se passe...?" gémit-elle posant les deux mains sur le bas de son abdomen. 

Elle regarda vers le bas et les pupilles de ses yeux se dilatèrent violemment.

Une auréole noire de sang était apparue sur le devant de son jean... et s'agrandissait à vue d'il.

**

Asuka montait lentement l'escalier qui menait chez Tomoe. 

'C'est une grande maison', se dit-elle. 'Elle doit se sentir seule...'

La veille, Tomoe était passée à l'appartement pour discuter avec Shinji, et Asuka en avait profité pour bavarder quelques minutes avec elle... La discussion avait été plutôt banale mais très plaisante - en particulier parce que Misato avait condamné Asuka à rester à la maison à cause de son comportement à l'école.

Asuka avait essayé de protester car elle mourrait d'envie de sortir de l'appartement pour trouver et étrangler une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle voulait vraiment punir Rei pour la blague cruelle qu'elle lui avait faite. Car c'était ainsi qu'elle voyait la situation - pour quelle autre raison une fille laisserait une copie d'un livre de sa défunte mère et soulignerait un passage qui la visait clairement? Malheureusement, Misato avait été intraitable.

'Ca va te donner le temps de travailler tes Kanji', avait répondu le Major avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. 'Et peut-être que tu feras mieux qu'un B aux prochains tests.'

"Toujours ces stupides Kanji", marmonna-t-elle rageusement. "J'ai un diplôme universitaire... Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce pays d'arriérés s'acharne à utiliser des gribouillis à la place de vraies lettres!"

Asuka fit une pause devant l'entrée de la maison et arrêta de penser à l'école. Elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas attendre un peu avant de frapper à la porte.

"Je suis en avance d'une heure..." murmura-t-elle. "Elle ne m'attend probablement pas si tô-"

Un hurlement provenant de l'intérieur de la maison interrompit ses pensées. 

"Tomoe?" cria Asuka. "Tomoe!"

La pilote essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Puis après voir constaté qu'elle était fermée, Asuka se jeta de tout son poids contre elle et tenta de la forcer. Mais la porte était trop solide pour elle.

Asuka ferma alors les yeux, se prépara à la douleur qu'elle allait ressentir... et brisa d'un coup de poing la vitre qui était au milieu de la porte.

Quand plusieurs éclats de verre lacérèrent la main et le bras de la rouquine, son cri de douleur fut étouffé par le terrible hurlement que poussa Tomoe.

"Tiens le coup..." réussit à bafouiller Asuka tandis qu'elle se tordait le bras pour ouvrir la serrure.

Puis Asuka réussit enfin à ouvrir et se précipita dans la maison.

"TOMOE!!" hurla-t-elle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs était allongée sur le sol de l'entrée, recroquevillée en boule avec des bras collés contre son abdomen. 

Ses vêtements étaient recouverts de rouge des cuisses jusqu'au bassin. 

Asuka se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla ses côtés. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle tout en sortant rapidement son téléphone portable. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tomoe??"

"Mal..." sanglota l'autre fille. "Mon dieu, Asuka... C'est-AHHHHH!!!"

La pilote composa rapidement le numéro des urgences et posa une main sur l'épaule de Tomoe. "Accroche-toi..." lui murmura-t-elle en tenant fermement son épaule. "J'appelle les secours..."

Tomoe hocha la tête, se contractant et se mordant les lèvres pour retenir un autre cri de douleur. "Le bébé..." murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. "Se dépêcher... ils doivent...se dépêcher..."

Asuka donna rapidement les coordonnées à l'opératrice des urgences en lui détaillant de son mieux ce qu'elle savait sur ce qui arrivait à Tomoe. Asuka raccrocha après que la femme lui ait assuré que les secours seraient là dans quelques minutes, l'appartement de Tomoe se trouvant à moins de quatre kilomètres d'un hôpital. 

Tomoe poussa un autre hurlement quand une autre sensation de douleur traversa son corps. "Asuka..." murmura la jeune fille."Promets-moi...Promets-moi que tu seras gentille avec Shinji..."

"Je..." Asuka sentit la peur l'envahir. 'Elle est en train de mourir...' pensa-t-elle. "Oui, je le serai", répondit-elle fermement en priant pour que l'ambulance se dépêche. 

"Je sais... que tu l'aimes..." dit Tomoe, haletante. "S'il te plaît, dis-lui... s'il te plaît ... il mérite d'être heureux..."

"Mais je ne l'aim-"

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Les protestations d'Asuka furent interrompues par un autre cri de douleur. Celle-ci fut si terrible que Tomoe s'arqua sous le choc, son dos formant presque un C.

"Ne meurs pas..." protesta la rouquine, désespérée. "Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Je ne te t'abandonnerai pas!"

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de l'ambulance. "S'il vous plaît, reculez mademoiselle" demanda calmement un des ambulanciers. "Nous allons nous occuper d'elle."

"Tomoe..." bredouilla Asuka en reculant pour faire de la place au personnel paramédical. 

Elle resta aux côtés de la jeune fille quand ils lui administrèrent les premiers soins et tentèrent de stabiliser sa pression.

Elle fit le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital dans l'ambulance, tenant la main de Tomoe tandis qu'un ambulancier lui faisait un bandage sur les plaies qu'elle s'était faites en fracturant la porte. 

Et elle suivit le brancard de Tomoe jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'opération... où elle fut finalement obligée de la laisser.

**

"Mademoiselle Soryu?"

Dans la salle d'attente, Asuka releva la tête et se massa les yeux alors que le docteur s'approchait de Misato, de Shinji et d'elle. "Oui?" répondit-elle en essayant de conserver un peu d'espoir.

Shinji et Misato étaient arrivés à l'hôpital cinq minutes après elle... et Asuka ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Shinji aussi paniqué. 

Il avait fallu dix bonnes minutes et un sédatif pour le calmer.

Le docteur la dévisagea. "Mademoiselle Yokohama a vraiment beaucoup de chance de vous avoir comme amie, mademoiselle Soryu."

"Elle est vivante!!?" exulta Asuka qui avait bien du mal à croire le docteur. 

"Oui", répondit le docteur en souriant. "Et cela grâce à vous. Quelques minutes de plus et son hémorragie l'aurait tuée."

"Et pour le bébé?" demanda Shinji. "Le bébé va bien?"

Le docteur fit une pause. "J'ai été informé de la... situation", expliqua-t'il lentement. "Et puisque que vous allez vous marier, vous avez les même mêmes droits que le père." Il regarda Shinji droit dans les yeux et posa une main sur son épaule. "Je suis désolé... elle a fait une fausse couche. Nous avons tout essayé, mais... nous ne pouvions pas le sauver."

Shinji donna l'impression de s'effondrer sur lui-même. "Je comprends..." murmura-t'il. "Merci."

Le docteur hocha la tête. "Mademoiselle Yokohama devra rester ici une journée de plus" leur dit-t'il. "Mais elle devrait aller suffisamment mieux demain matin pour recevoir des visites." Il soupira. "Je vous suggérerais bien de tous rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer mais je doute que vous suiviez mon conseil." Il commença à s'éloigner du trio et ajouta: "Je vais vous faire apporter des couvertures et des oreillers..."

"Merci beaucoup, docteur" répondit calmement Misato. "Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait..."

Le docteur essaya de sourire mais se rendit compte qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Asuka le regarda s'éloigner dans le hall, la tête baissée en signe d'échec. Puis elle se tourna vers Shinji et se rappela la promesse faite à Tomoe... ainsi que la promesse de protéger l'enfant que Shinji avait faite.

"Hé Misato", dit doucement la rouquine. "Tu peux... nous laisser seuls une minute?"

Misato sembla surprise par cette demande mais quand elle vit le regard suppliant d'Asuka , elle acquiesça aussitôt. "Je vais... nous chercher du café."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Shinji d'une voix vidée de toute émotion. "De quoi veux-tu me parler, Asuka?

Elle chercha une réponse à cette question pendant une bonne minute, essayant de trouver les paroles exactes qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Elle abandonna finalement cette idée.

Les yeux de Shinji s'écarquillèrent quand Asuka s'approcha de lui... et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

Le corps du garçon se mit à trembler. Asuka était en train de se demander si Shinji allait essayer de briser l'étreinte... quand le garçon s'effondra subitement et cacha son visage dans l'épaule de la jeune fille. 

Asuka ferma les yeux quand le garçon se mit à pleurer et elle lui caressa les cheveux avec sa main sans bandages. 'Je ne l'aime pas' se dit-elle. 'C'est... seulement à cause de ce qui s'est passé...' Asuka pensa à Tomoe et à l'étincelle de joie qui brillait dans ses yeux quand la jeune fille parlait de son bébé. 

"Asuka..." murmura Shinji contre le cou de la jeune fille, sa voix tremblant tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps. "Tu... Tu voulais savoir pour le père..."

Asuka ferma encore les yeux quand Shinji lui expliqua qui était le père du bébé de Tomoe...et ce qu'il était advenu de cet homme. Elle le serra plus fort dans ses bras quand, après avoir tout raconté, il se mit à nouveau à pleurer, incapable de contenir sa douleur plus longtemps.

Les sanglots de Shinji furent nombreux et bruyants... Les larmes d'Asuka furent plus discrètes et douloureuses.

**

Tomoe ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda la chambre.

Shinji était endormi sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, des cernes clairement visibles sous ses yeux. La veste rouge de Misato était sur le portemanteau mais la femme n'était visiblement pas dans la chambre. Et Asuka était à coté d'elle, attendant patiemment que leurs regards se croisent avant de hocher lentement la tête. "Tu m'as fait horriblement peur..." dit-elle doucement en s'approchant pour prendre sa main.

"Ca n'a pas changé grand chose..." murmura Tomoe. Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand elle demanda: "Je l'ai perdu...n'est-ce pas?" Elle secoua la tête alors qu'Asuka s'apprêtait à répondre. "Ne te fatigue pas..." dit calmement Tomoe. "Je peux... sentir qu'il n'est plus là..."

Asuka garda le silence mais serra plus fort la main de Tomoe.

Tomoe ferma à nouveau les yeux. "Je n'ai jamais voulu être enceinte..." expliqua-t'elle d'une voix douce. "Depuis que je savais comment on fait les bébés, la seule idée d'en avoir me dégoûtait." Elle commença à trembler légèrement. "Mais quand je suis tombée enceinte, Asuka... J'ai su... J'ai su que je ne serais plus jamais seule..."

"Je..." Asuka ne sut pas quoi répondre. 

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs essuya ses larmes. "Quand je serai plus vieille" ajouta Tomoe calmement, 'Je trouverai quelqu'un qui voudra avoir des enfants..." Son regard croisa celui d'Asuka. "Pas seulement pour ne pas être seule, mais aussi parce que je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis sur Terre..."

La rouquine détourna le regard. "C'est n'importe quoi..." chuchota-t-elle. "Tu n'es pas sur Terre juste pour faire des enfants! Tu es intelligente, drôle et- qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Tomoe souriait. "Merci..." fit-elle doucement.

Asuka haussa les épaules. "Oui... de rien", répondit-elle d'un air absent en rougissant légèrement. "Je crois que Shinji est le genre de garçon à vouloir des enfants..." ajouta-t-elle en regardant le Third Child qui dormait. "Et il est très facile à convaincre pour ce genre de chose..."

Tomoe se mit à rire... puis soupira. "J'espère que c'est vrai", dit-elle doucement. "Et j'espère que la mère de ses enfants se rendra compte à quel point il est formidable..."

"Tu ne vas pas te marier avec lui, c'est ça?" demanda calmement Asuka.

"Non", répondit Tomoe après quelques instants. "Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois."

"C'est-à-dire?" demanda Asuka, perplexe.

Tomoe se mit à sourire. "Tu pensais que je l'épouserais seulement pour que mon bébé ait un père", expliqua Tomoe. "Et c'était vrai... Tout du moins, au début."

"Mais de quoi parles-tu?" insista Asuka. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle et ne savait pas pourquoi.

Tomoe soupira. "Plus j'ai appris à le connaître" expliqua-t'elle, "plus j'ai réalisé à quel point je l'aimais. Il est intelligent, gentil, prévenant, très mignon..."

Asuka la regarda, la bouche grande ouverte. "Tu... tu es amoureuse de lui..." bredouilla-t'elle. 

"Oui..." répondit Tomoe d'une voix douce. "Qu'est-ce qui chez Shinji pourrait m'empêcher de l'aimer?"

"Et bien," commença Asuka, clairement énervée, "Il ne ferme jamais la porte à clef, il se couche tard quand il sait que l'on a un examen le lendemain, il laisse ses chaussures au milieu de l'entrée, il ne rebaisse jamais la cuvette des toilettes, il... Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?"

"Qui d'autre que toi sait toutes ces choses sur lui?" demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

Asuka devint écarlate. "Mais qu'est ce que tu-"

"Ecoute Asuka..." l'interrompit Tomoe. "Je t'ai dit que j'aime Shinji... Et c'est vrai." Elle secoua la tête. "Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Oh, je sais qu'il tiendrait sa promesse et qu'il m'épouserait - et il se peut même qu'il finisse par m'aimer avec le temps." Elle sourit et serra plus fort la main d'Asuka. "Mais j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il en aime déjà une autre..."

"Qui?" demanda Asuka, surprise par la colère de sa propre voix. 'Mais de quoi parle-t-elle?' pensa-t-elle.

"Ne fais pas la modeste", répondit Tomoe, d'une voix austère. "Ca ne te va pas du tout."

"Ne me fais pas rire", protesta Asuka. "Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi... et il n'y aura jamais quoi que ce soit."

Le regard de Tomoe se fit plus insistant. "Et pourquoi?"

"Et bien, parce que... parce que..." Asuka chercha les mots justes. "C'est un idiot", finit-elle par dire. "Un trouillard qui n'a jamais rien fait pour lui-même et dépend des autres." Elle parlait de plus en plus vite, à tel point que tous les mots qu'elle prononçait semblaient presque ne faire qu'un. "Sa vie se résume à l'école et l'Eva - il n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse et je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer de la façon qu'il mérite-" Sa tirade s'interrompit brutalement tandis que les yeux de Tomoe s'écarquillèrent. 

Les jeunes filles échangèrent un long regard tandis que le silence emplissait à nouveau la chambre.

Asuka finit par détourner la tête. Tomoe en profita pour lui prendre à nouveau la main et lui murmurer: "Tu devrais peut-être tenter ta chance..." 

La rouquine était sur le point de répondre que cela ne se produirait jamais quand elles furent interrompues. 

"Tu es réveillée!" La voix de Shinji les fit toutes deux sursauter. 

Asuka se releva brutalement. "Je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire", dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. "Je vais voir ce qui prend tant de temps à Misato... Elle s'est probablement perdue en cherchant la cafétéria."

"Asuka..." fit Tomoe quand la rouquine atteignit la porte. "Pense-y... Fais-moi au moins ce plaisir..." 

Asuka ferma les yeux pendant un court instant. "Peut-être..." répondit-elle calmement.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit.

**

Une semaine plus tard, Asuka, Shinji et Tomoe étaient sur le quai de la gare de Tokyo-3 et attendaient le départ du train de 21h55 pour Osaka-2.

"J'aurais préféré que tu ne partes pas", dit Shinji au moins pour la quatrième fois en regardant le sol.

"Ma tante est très gentille", expliqua Tomoe pour le rassurer. "Tout ira bien."

Shinji avait finalement cédé et lui avait dit la vérité à propos du 'départ' de son père. Elle n'avait donc plus de mariage pour la retenir ici... Tomoe n'avait même plus l'impression que Tokyo-3 était sa ville. En partant, elle savait qu'elle aurait moins de mal à oublier ce qui s'était passé durant ce terrible mois.

Ou tout du moins, cela lui permettrait de ne plus penser à tous ces souvenirs douloureux, en s'éloignant du lieu où s'était déroulé le drame.

"Mais tu es sortie de l'hôpital il y a à peine quelques jours", protesta Shinji. "Pourquoi ne pas rester ici jusqu'à la fin du trimestre?" 

Tomoe sourit. "J'ai lu quelque part que si tu veux prendre un nouveau départ, il faut le faire le plus tôt possible" expliqua-t'elle. "Pourquoi le repousser à plus tard, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment... N'est-ce pas, Asuka?"

Shinji cligna des yeux quand les regards des jeunes filles se croisèrent. Il eut soudain l'impression d'être sur un câble électrique ou près d'une machine incompréhensible qui pouvait le détruire au moindre faux pas.

Il préféra donc garder le silence.

Asuka croisa les bras. "Tu lis trop", répondit-elle d'un air absent. "Si tu n'es pas sûre de ce que tu veux vraiment, pourquoi te précipiter?"

"Parfois il faut prendre des risques", rétorqua la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres. "Sinon tu ne peux pas savoir si-"

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas le départ de ton train qui est annoncé dans les haut-parleurs?" l'interrompit Asuka.

"Elle a raison" répondit tristement Shinji. "On dirait que c'est l'heure du départ."

Ils avancèrent tous ensembles sur le quai, Shinji portant la seule valise de la jeune fille.

Tomoe se mit à sourire. "Merci, Shinji..." lui dit-elle d'une voix débordante de sincérité alors qu'il donnait la valise à un porteur. "Merci pour tout..."

Asuka détourna son regard quand la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se pencha en avant et embrassa rapidement Shinji sur les lèvres.

Il se mit à rougir et à bégayer. " D-De rien."

Les regards des deux jeunes filles se croisèrent à nouveau et Tomoe inclina légèrement la tête. Après un bref moment, un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Asuka et la rouquine acquiesça à son tour.

Le regard de Shinji passa d'une fille à l'autre et le garçon se demanda ce qu'il avait manqué.

"Et bien, je crois que je vais y aller..." dit brusquement Tomoe.

"Au revoir", dit Asuka. "Je vais réfléchir à ce dont nous avons discuté."

Tomoe acquiesça une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna. "J'espère que tu le feras ..." dit-elle doucement.

Shinji et Asuka la regardèrent monter à bord du train. Elle fit une pause devant la porte du wagon pour leur faire un dernier signe puis disparut à l'intérieur.

Ils se regardèrent en silence quand le contrôleur cria "Tout le monde à bord!"

"Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait pour nous rendre visite..." fit remarquer Asuka.

"Elle ne le pensait pas" répondit Shinji en suivant du regard le train qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner. "Tu sais bien qu'elle ne le pensait pas."

"Oui..." concéda la rouquine. "Je sais..."

Les sourcils de Shinji se froncèrent. "Tu veux savoir quelque chose de bizarre?" demanda-t'il calmement. "Quand elle était à l'hôpital... et que les docteurs pensaient qu'elle ne survivrait pas... je n'arrêtais pas de penser à son père." 

"Son père?" demanda Asuka, surprise.

"Son père", répéta-t'il. "Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour qu'il fasse quelque chose d'aussi terrible à sa propre fille... et aussi si elle le reverrait de l'autre côté après sa mort??" Il baissa la tête. "Bizarre, hein?"

Elle le regarda un instant, étudiant son profil sous les lumières du crépuscule. "Tu es trop gentil", lui dit-elle calmement. Sa voix ne contenait ni colère ni reproche, elle ne faisait que constater ce qu'elle voyait.

"Peut-être..." répondit-il. "J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour que rien de tout cela n'arrive. Je veux dire... Je suis content de l'avoir connue... mais j'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement." - 'Ce qui est fait est fait, je suppose...' pensa-t'il tristement.

"Tu as faim?" lui demanda-t-elle après un court instant de silence.

Il la regarda avec un air étonné mais elle regardait le coucher de soleil, le visage impassible. "Oui", répondit-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches, heureux de pouvoir changer de sujet. 

Asuka hocha la tête. "Allons dîner quelque part, d'accord? C'est moi qui paye." 

Il cligna des yeux, surpris par le ton doux de la voix d'Asuka puis se mit à sourire lentement. "Oui... j'aimerais bien", répondit-il doucement.

Ils se retournèrent et quittèrent ensemble la gare. 

Fin

_Scènes supprimées:_  
Comme pour de nombreux films, cette histoire contient des scènes qui ne fonctionnaient pas, ou que je n'ai pas réussi à intégrer de façon satisfaisante dans l'histoire. En voici quelques-unes, pour votre plaisir.

_Exploration des motifs de Gendo sur la disparition de Mr. Yokohama_

Gendo échangea un long regard avec Fuyutsuki avant de répondre. "Quand il s'agit de commettre de tels actes sur un enfant... Je le peux aisément. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit - certains crimes sont impardonnables."

Fuyutsuki le salua à nouveau. "Comme vous dites, Commandant..." murmura-t-il.

Gendo s'allongea dans son fauteuil et regarda l'arbre des Séfiroth gravé dans le plafond, tandis que son bras droit quittait la pièce. 

"Aurais-tu approuvé?" demanda-t-il doucement à la salle vide. "Si cela avait été Shinji... ou Rei..."

Fuyutsuki ferma les yeux et son corps fut parcouru par un léger frémissement de dégoût.

Il avait vu les photos des médecins... les larmes... les marques de coups... le sang...

Gendo pensait que Fuyutsuki avait tort sur un point: surveiller les enfants était sa responsabilité. Parce qu'il était un père (car même s'il ne parvenait pas à l'exprimer, il aimait son fils... et sa 'fille'), et parce qu'il était le Commandant Suprême.

Et aussi parce que c'était ce que Yui aurait voulu qu'il fasse.

_Fin ultra-WAFFy_

Asuka hocha la tête. "Allons dîner quelque part... d'accord? C'est moi qui paye." 

Il cligna des yeux, surpris par le ton doux de la voix d'Asuka puis se mit à sourire lentement. "Oui... j'aimerais bien", répondit-il doucement.

Ils se retournèrent et quittèrent ensemble la gare. 

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un passage clouté, Asuka prit la main de Shinji dans la sienne.

Shinji regarda Asuka avec beaucoup d'étonnement puis commença à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

"Chuuuut..." murmura-t-elle. "Nous pourrons en parler plus tard... mais maintenant... chuuuut..."

Il hocha la tête et referma tendrement ses doigts sur sa main.

Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot, mais ils se mirent tous les deux à sourire en continuant leur chemin.

**Notes de l'auteur**: Avant que tout le monde ne crie au 'plagiat', cette histoire (et en particulier la scène d'ouverture) est inspirée par la scène à la fin de la fic de Shinagami: 'Ruse'... mais c'est loin d'être une copie conforme, et mis à part ce passage, l'histoire est totalement différente. 

C'est le one-shot le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit , et je ne suis toujours pas sûr de m'y être bien pris. La grossesse, les mariages entre adolescents, la perte d'un enfant, l'inceste... le viol - ce sont des sujets vraiment très graves. Je savais que je voulais faire une histoire plutôt longue, mais je voulais aussi éviter de faire plusieurs chapitres. J'espère seulement que j'ai réussi à transcrire efficacement la gravité de chacun de ses sujets.

Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au père de Tomoe? Et bien... il n'a pas été muté dans une autre branche. Il est clair qu'il a été tué, même s'il a probablement subi un 'traitement particulier' avant de pousser son dernier soupir. Mais, quel 'traitement'? Ca, je vous laisse le soin de l'imaginer par vous-mêmes. Quelle que soit la façon dont j'y pense et ce que j'écris, je n'arrive pas à trouver la punition adéquate pour les souffrances physiques et morales que le viol provoque sur ceux qui en sont victimes... alors je laisse des zones d'ombre pour que vous puissiez laisser libre cours à votre propre jugement sur la situation (oui, j'ai une vision plutôt sombre du viol).

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est un nouveau personnage et pas une fille de la série qui est enceinte? Les raisons sont variées. Premièrement, ça a été fait bon nombre de fois depuis Child of Love, la première fic sur la grossesse dans ce fandom. Deuxièmement, je voulais explorer les sentiments d'Asuka face aux enfants, à la famille et à l'amitié. J'aurais pu utiliser Hikari, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait une famille stable... et j'ai du mal à la voir se faire violer par son père (je sais, je sais - même si tout a l'air calme, ça ne va pas dire que rien ne se passe... mais non, pas cette fois :p). Troisièmement, je voulais conserver les discussions avec les personnages secondaires au strict minimum - car c'est une histoire sur Asuka, et pas sur les autres personnages de la série (vous avez sans doute remarqué que sur les trente pages de la fic, Asuka est quasiment omniprésente).

Mais surtout, j'espère que j'ai réussi à raconter une bonne histoire.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire.

Je tiens aussi à remercier mes pré-lecteurs pour cette fic: Ryoma, 20Eva et Shinagami... comme toujours, ils ont été plus qu'efficaces.

Les commentaires et les critiques [note du traducteur: en anglais, s'il vous plaît] sont toujours bienvenus à cette adresse: random1377@yahoo.com

_Traduit de l'anglais par Seele 13 (seele13@evangelion.com) avec l'aide de Teri-Chan et Raton Laveur pour le F.R.A.G._


End file.
